This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Activation of transcriptional regulator SlyA by the PhoP/PhoQ two-component system controls intracellular expression of numerous factors influencing Salmonella virulence. By dissecting the SlyA regulon using SILAC analysis, we found that SlyA enhances overall transcription of PhoP-activated loci.